


First Date

by Northern_Artixan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, First Dates, In Public, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Magic, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Artixan/pseuds/Northern_Artixan
Summary: After a heated night at a swingers party Magnus decides to give Alec his best foot forward at a first date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keys In The Bowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819165) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 

"I'm clean, that's what you said?" Ragnor chortled into his cup of coffee.

It had been almost over a week since Magnus' best friend and highly esteemed warlock, Ragnor had invited him to Alec's wild swinger's party. Ragnor leaned comfortably against his kitchen table, where just out of hands reach was the beginnings of an omelette. It had been cast aside in favour of something much more enticing, gossip, but not just any gossip at that. It was the gossip of his best friend's love life, or the lack there of would have been a more inept description of it, really. Ragnor had on a thick brown house robe that hug lazily over his silk blue pajamas. It wasn't quite as dazzling as the full three piece suit he had on at the house party a few day prior but it was still more dazzling then the outfit Magnus had managed to scrounge up that night. Not that Magnus managed to do much better that morning either. Magnus paced the kitchen as he confided in his good friend over the long forgotten breakfast.

The smaller warlock chewed into his bottom lip as if he could gnaw on the very memories of that night. Magnus was in a grey shrug-y sweater with a beige cotton turtle neck. His under cut was clean with only a few strands of pin straight hair dangled in front of his face. His warlock's mark wasn't hidden around his friend so his tawny golden cat eyes were as visible as blood on a wedding dress.

"This isn't funny," Magnus finally said as he couldn't take the sorrow of the neglected breakfast any longer and started to prepare it by hand.

"You know you could just uh," Ragnor waved a hand to insinuate the freshly awakened magic Magnus had been able to tap back into as of late.

"It calms me," the small Asian warlock made the rebuttal seemingly to the baby tomatoes he had started to slice into.

"So what, he saw your eyes, just say they were contacts." The taller man shrugged as he brought his mug up to his lips and kept his arms tucked closely together to preserve his comfortable perch.

"He's a shadow hunter." Magnus stated simply and with the blunt side of the knife poured the cuts of baby tomatoes he had just finished chopping into the mixing bowl.

Ragnor sputtered into his coffee, his face had gone pale and then rouge, "they haven't been around for quite a long time now, and I don't appreciate your distasteful sense of humour so early in the morning."

Magnus had take up the task of mincing the spinach at that point, "I saw it, in his life line I mean. I must have run into his family in the past at some point too, I could see myself there, in his family's linage, I wonder when I came across his bloodline of shadow hunters." Magnus looked up from the cutting board and slowed down his movements until they came to a full stop. He squinted up at ceiling as if he was trying to read something in the air. "Lightwood was the name." Magnus went back to the task at hand and when that too was finished he looked up to see his friend had green around the horns that protruded from his forehead. "What?" He asked with a lopsided smirk. "Ring a bell?"

"Magnus how could you forget about the Lightwoods," Ragnor asked and went on to tell Magnus of their whole family history without being prompted to in full gory detail as his friend made breakfast for the two of them. By the time he had finished on the synopsis of pain and blood shed left in the wake of the notorious Lightwoods, Magnus had finished eating his omelette and had gone onto second glass of orange juice while he was munching on a strawberry. "I can't believe you have an appetite after all of this.." Ragnor said and pushed aside his own cold omelette.

"I can't believe you didn't know this lad's name if it left such an impression you. Do you usually go to swinger parties without knowing the name and background of the hosts?" Magnus asked cheekily.

"Amelia was the one who invited me and she's close friend's with his boss, Valentine Fairchild," Ragnor confessed. "I only caught Alec's first name and wasn't very interested in finding out his last since I was much more...," he dipped his head down and went to take a large swig of his coffee, "preoccupied with other things at the time."

"Other things or just Amelia?" Magnus asked as he took a sip of his orange juice. That won him a sharp glare from Ragnor and so he just shook his head ruefully.

"Don't think this little side step gets you out of the hot water with that shadow hunter, Alec." Ragnor scolded him.

"It's all in the past, my friend. Their lines have run dry over a century ago." Magnus protested.

"Apparently not!" Ragnor snapped back.

"The Lightwoods had a very clean and direct line to the Archangel Raziel itself, it makes sense that their decedents would keep that as well. Look," Magnus said and pointed a strawberry at his life long friend and rival by its stem, "This Alexander- or any of his bloodline for that matter haven't gone around slaying anyone with their seraph blades for generations."

"You're talking as if you'll see this young man again." scorned Ragnor over the rim of his coffee cup. When Magnus popped the strawberry in his mouth and turned his attention to the window and the world outside it Ragnor's mouth dropped instantly. "You aren't!"

"We've been texting." Magnus confessed.

"You can't!"

"We're having a date this Friday," Magnus said unable to hid his grin that kept growing as he thought about those dark and sensual hazel eyes from the party. 

"You must abstain!" Ragnor protested and slammed his cup down as if that could have made any difference.

"Ragnor, I've been abstaining for over 200 years. I think I'm completely within my rights to indulge a little." Magnus said as he turned towards the door. Ragnor locked the door with a snap of his fingers and Magnus opened a portal with his. "Ba-bye now, my dear cabbage!"

And with that he was gone and Ragnor cursed at no one for his friend's own foolishness. In truth the humble little warlock had never gotten with a shadow hunter before. It was no secret that the descendants of the Angel did not take well to the Downworlders. However, they had no issues with being affiliated with them. At least with those who were naturally born with the disposition of the Downworlders bloodline. Well, as natural as one could be with demonic blood coursing through one's veins. So, of course, those whom didn't prey on any humans were spared. At least for a time if they were deemed useful. Not all of the warlocks made it to the new and enlightened age that he lived in. The ones that did, like Magnus, had hid themselves away and waited for the lines of the Angel that practiced the ways of the shadow hunter to die out. It did eventually dwindle away and their history and ways were left as relics and things of the past. They were left alone only to collect dust in forgotten tombs in the city of bones. By the time Magnus had realized that however, he had already forgotten how to tap into the channels of magical power from the ether. When the new century rolled around he decided it was best to leave such things in the past alongside all those horrible memories that had gone with them.

That was until he came across the Clary from the alternate world where magic was still very much alive. With that thought he snapped his fingers and the windows in his condo swung open with excessive force. Magnus breathed in the air of the city and, with it, the rich flow of magic that surrounded him and engulfed him like an impassioned embrace from a long lost lover. It was raw and barely tapped into by the few Downworlders that still roamed and visited his plane, as he listened to the landlines of etheric power he couldn't help but notice a stirring in the flow. Something had begun to move within his calm and peaceful world. It had been a recent stirring but it wasn't something he was going to dwell on, not when he had plans for his dear shadow hunter and he had only two days left to prepare for it.

***

Alec had come out of his house with a look of bewilderment. He had expected to meet his date at the restaurant, with his keys in hand and his motorcycle helmet snuggled into the crook of his other arm he knotted his brows together at the sight before him. It was Magnus, in a black dress shirt with the top button popped open it exposed his delicate thin collarbones. He had a comfortable looking sweater over top of that and dark blue jeans that hugged his thin legs. His hair was combed neatly to the side like it had been the night Alec first laid eyes on Magnus. Alec thought the outfit was an improvement but he wasn't going to mention that in fear of fouling his partner's mood right out of the gate on their first date. It certainly looked less retirement and more middle aged man aesthetic, at least. He licked his lips and flashed Magnus a prefect grin.

"I'm not sure what to say, I thought we were meeting at the restaurant for 8. It's only 7:40." Alec questioned, he chuckled and clenched his keys as he shook them to the sleek nesan behind Magnus. "So... why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick you up, Alexander." Magnus said with a bounce of his shoulders. He pushed himself off his car door to opened the passenger's side for him. "It's what a gentleman typically does when they invite someone out on a date."

Alec still had his hand held at head level with his keys in his fist. He cocked a wicked grin that did things to Magnus he wouldn't dare put into words in public. "You're so... old fashioned."

Magnus looked himself up and down and gave Alec, who still presided on his porch, a look that spoke of anything but the intentions of an old fashioned courtship. "What gave you the first clue?" He smiled and bit his bottom lip as he felt a sliver of anxiety build up in his stomach and chest, "not too old fashion, I hope."

Alec brought his tongue up to the roof of his mouth and couldn't help but crack yet another grin as he ran his tongue over his canine thoughtfully. "No... you're alright." He gave Magnus a once over. Alec might have chosen to dress him up in something with a few less layers and a bit more colour, but what the Asian man had on was still rather nice on his slim figure. Alec could even see some eye shadow going miles for Magnus and those beautiful black eyes of his. He cocked his head to his door and said, "just a minute, let me put my helmet away since I don't seem to be needing it tonight."

"Indeed." Magnus replied without taking his eyes off the man. He enjoyed the way Alec wore those tight black jeans that sculpted his ass perfectly. He was able to tear his eyes away at the last possible second when Alec had turned back around to face him. Unlike Alec, who had no issue eyeing him like a slab of meat, Magnus had some reservations on the matter, at least in public anyway.

"I noticed you're not wearing you glasses tonight." Alec said as he came down the steps of his porch.

Magnus cocked his head to the side and gave him a wink, "Just contacts tonight," he lied, he didn't need contacts. He didn't need glasses either but the glasses he wore that night at the swingers party was merely for the aesthetics for the outfit. Since Magnus didn't feel like explaining himself to the dark lean figure that came swaggering on over to him, in a split moment's of decision making he concluded that lying was the best course of action.

"Right... contacts" Alec said in a low voice that made the warlock's cheeks burn, "so, where are you taking me tonight, Mr. Oh-So-Respectable?"

Magnus had chosen to take Alec to the restaurant Daniel, it was a fine dinning type of establishment where leather jackets and ripped jeans would have been frowned upon but somehow his little black haired boy had managed to pull it off like he was a super model at a shoot. That night there might have been a few wondering eyes in Alec's general direction and if there were none of them were disapproving. In all of Magnus' immortal life as a warlock he had never enjoyed the idea of objectifying people and yet there he was. He couldn't help but think up all sorts of degradation acts he wished to in act on his dinner partner and they only got more and more outlandish as the night went on.

It was Alec that had offered up the information that his father had taken him and his family out on such rather nice outings since he was just a child. Magnus seemed almost taken aback by how Alec cleanly carried himself that evening right from the start but he was polite enough not to prod for information on the topic. The restaurant Daniel wasn't one that a young adult like Alec could naturally afford to go to often. Magnus' had reasonably assumed that the house he had visited that night belonged to Alec and possibly a few roommates. What impressed Magnus most of all was his complete shamelessness. To dress up in the way he did, knowing full well the type of attire that was expected to wear at such an establishment amazed him. It was made clear to the warlock that the man across the table from him liked it when people looked at him and since Alec knew what he wanted to order for his dinner without ever looking at the menu he assumed Alec had been there before. Magnus wondered absent mindedly where that rebellious behaviour came from and how far could he push it. The idea ran chills down his spine and an ever growing distraction in his pants.

It wasn't even at the second course that Magnus needed to excuse himself and head into the men's restroom so that he could relieve himself in private. Alec was able to eat in such a provocative way that it sent blood rushing straight down to his groin at an alarming rate. He couldn't help but curse himself under his breath. Magnus wondered when was the last time his body had betrayed him and acted like a prepubescent boy. He blamed himself for living like a monk for over three decades. Magnus was grateful that he decided to wear a long sleeved sweater since it hide his erection well.

"Finally," Magnus said out loud when he made it to the men's room and found it completely empty save himself. "My luck's beginning to turn." He sighed but was rewarded with someone coming in right behind him. He twisted around immediately his eyes shot open wide and gasped Alexander's name in a single exhale.

"Running away on me?" Alec asked with a subtle growl to his voice. He took the cleaning card off the door knob and put it on the outside handle before he locked the door from the inside. Alec was quick to cage Magnus in between his long stretched out arms. "I didn't realize this was a hunting dinner party."

"A-Alexander, please." Magnus stuttered out. He made the mistake of glancing up at those wolfish hazel eyes and it only made something deep inside him ache.

"It's alright I don't mind a little sport now and then, but now that I have you," Alec's voice trailed off when he lifted Magnus' sweater up and revealed the other man's straining cock in his tight jeans. He clicked his tongue while he shook his head ruefully, "what am I to do with you?"

Magnus had been staring at the ground in shame and arousal. He couldn't stop himself from shuddering, "We really shouldn't." Magnus protested weakly.

"Oh, but I think we really should."

"Alexander."

"Just look at yourself in the mirror... ahh, I knew it. I had an inclination you were a bit of an exhibitionist, such a narcissist. You're feeling it even more after seeing yourself like," Alec whispered into Magnus' ear that turned scarlet and got hotter by the second. Alec pressed his own tight bulge up against the warlock's rump and won himself an involuntary gasps from Magnus. "If I realized sooner that you were into stuff like this I would have had you up against this sink half an hour ago."

"We've barely been here for over an hour, Alexander." Was all Magnus could manage to say before Alec had his hands cupping and molesting Magnus' pecs and nipples. It had him jolt back and push his ass up against the hot rod that had been grinding into him from behind since Alexander had whipped him around to face the wall mirror. Oh fuck.

"You've suddenly become a lot more pliable... could it be that I have found one of you weak spots?" He asked as he twisted a perky bud between his index fingertip and thumb.

"Oh- fuck!" Magnus gasped out again and pushed harder against the ridged heat that had been stiff between his ass cheeks.

"I like it when you're loud but do you really think this is the place for that kind of behaviour?" Alec asked before he playfully nipped Magnus' earlobe. Magnus bit into his bottom lip and Alec took hold of his warlock's throat with purpose. "Don't do that, you could hurt yourself... here, bit this instead."

Magnus got his mouth stuffed with his own sweater and black dress shirt, he had to tell Alec to stop, that what they were doing was wrong. It was one thing to have wild-hot-unprotected sex at a swinger's party and whole other thing to get hands-y in a high end restaurant's bathroom. Yet, there they were, and Magnus couldn't sum up the will power to stop him, especially not when Alec's right hand had slide down to his belt and with expert skill unclipped it, popped open his button, and then unzipped his pants in a matter of seconds. The noir haired man's hand slipped under Magnus' navy blue boxer briefs elastic band to he pulled out Magnus' leaky cock like it was a fucking trophy.

It took all of Magnus' strength not spill into Alec's hand and in that moment no amount of fabric was going to completely muffle his ignescent mewling. He ground his teeth into his shirt and sweater in an attempt to stay silent while he was edge to the point of oblivion. He released his impromptu gage and twisted around to connect his mouth with the younger man's behind him. They shared a hot and heated moment where their tongues met and they tasted each other with vigor. Magnus could taste the espadon Alec had ordered and in turn Alec tasted the rich foie gras Magnus had eaten earlier that night. Although most of what Alec could taste was the sweet wine Magnus had order three glasses of at the beginning of their dinner date.

"Did you remember to bring a condom this time?" Magnus asked cheekily even though he knew they didn't need it. Since he was a magical being fully connected to the etheric flow of the city condoms were just an inconvenience. However, when Alec gave a rueful chuckle and pulled out the familiar wrapper between his index and middle finger Magnus let out a sharp sigh and gave him a wicked grin. He knew how much it had bothered Alec that they hadn't used protection the first time. Since he was in the midst of hiding his magic capabilities from the mortal man, he was thankful that he didn't have to spend the rest of his night with come dripping down his leg and soiling his briefs and pants in the process. "Well then... what are you waiting for?"

"I have to get you prepped." Alec murmured. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, I hope you do," Magnus purred and pushed Alec away so he had enough room to drop his pants to the floor. He spread his ass invitingly for Alec and enjoyed the way the black haired man bite his lip and gave him a hungry once over with dark hooded eyes before he went to his own buckle and removed it with just as much grace and ease as he had with Magnus'.

"Do you always prep yourself for an encounter before you leave the house, or are you just a naughty little boy for me?" Alec growled out.

"Boy? I'll have you know I'm much older than you, Alexander I hardly think-," Magnus started to snark but lost the ability to string along a single sentence coherently. He had been magically stretching and kneading himself since Alec had walked in behind him and had locked the door to the bathroom, so much for practicing magical self restraint. It paid off well in the end, already he didn't need any help from Alec and with the magical lube he had applied to his twitching entrance Alec's sleeved cock slid right inside of him without any resistance. "Ohhhh, fuck." Magnus let out in a low earthy moan.

Alec reciprocated with his own deep throaty groan. "Always so prepared..." He hissed as he took in the warm and tight heat that engulfed his member. "Such a gentleman." He emphasized by slowly pulling out and then snapping his hips back inside him to the hilt.

"Oh, God!" Magnus gasped out a little too loudly. "Alexander, oh, fuck you feel so fucking good."

"Such a dirty mouth." Alec growled out and snapped his hips again with a loud smack and it won his girth another tight squeeze. "You gunna need to keep your voice down if you don't want anyone to catch you in here getting fucked like a common cock slut."

"Make me." Magnus growled out and then gyrated his hips while he was flush against Alec's front.

That's all it took for Alec to loose control and pull Magnus' in for a ferocious lip bruising kiss. The warlock whimpered into the kiss and would only break it when his lungs screamed at him for air. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' throat as he continued to pound into him mercilessly. Hard kisses were left down his neck in equal amount of flesh tearing bites. It was intoxicating and terribly addictive. Magnus hadn't even touched his own drooling cock and yet he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"A-Alex," Magnus started but was silenced by Alec when the door jerked when someone tried to open it. Magnus slapped a hand over Alec's that covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans.

"Huh, it's locked." Said the voice from the other side of the door.

Magnus' heart beat slowed for a fraction of a second only to do a rapid 180 when Alec had begun to reach over and grab the flip lock on the door. 'Damn him and his long arms,' Magnus thought to himself. He caught the devilish grin on his partner's face and Magnus could feel his heart in his ears as it pounded impossibly fast. He shook his head hard but Alec didn't waver instead he only increased the ferocity of his pounding into Magnus's tight ass. As Alec's hand got closer to the lock Magnus felt his own climax piquing and when He gripped the flip lock he came harder then he had in over a century. His vision went white for a split second and his moan was mute from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. His whole body shook and spasmed as he road out and milked every second of his own release.

When he finally came down from his high he was only acutely aware of Alec's hard panting beside his ear and the sharp pain in his shoulder from where Alec bit him to mute himself as he came with his own full body orgasm. There was a hard breathy laugh that came from behind Magnus as he tried to ground himself back into the moment. Magnus winced when Alec slowly pulled out and let out an undignified whine from the loneliness his emptiness it left him. There was a flicker of a smile when the noir haired man pecked a soft caring kiss on his shoulder before he pulled off his condom, tied it off and discarded it into trash can right next to the door. While Alec's release was contain Magnus had spilled his seed all over the counter, sink and floor below him. He considered maybe he should have asked for one too. Clean up without magic was a chore he did not prize.

"You thought I'd ever let anyone see this?" Alec asked when he was back into the position where his front was flushed to Magnus' back. "You're mine, Magnus Bane."

That had won a shiver from his warlock lover and Magnus turned around completely to face Alec at that point. He searched those enlarged pupils with purpose. The way he looked at Magnus like he was his whole world made it impossible not to smile. The smaller Asian man wrapped his arms around his tall partner's neck and pulled him down for a deep and slow sensual kiss. It was less rushed like the frenzied heat they had just shared with each other and yet it still sent waves of electric heat through Magnus' whole being.

When he finally pulled away he was still grinning. "Oh I'm yours now, am I?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm... that's what I said." Alec murmured and leaned in for another soft kiss.

"And what makes you so sure I want to be yours and yours alone, Mr. Alexander Lightwood?" He asked coyly.

"Because you're already addicted to my cock," Alec hissed and enjoyed the wave of arousal that washed over the smaller man in front of him. It happened again. His eyes flicked golden for just a split second and he really needed to know where Magnus got his contacts. He shelved that thought for a later time and moved in for an all consuming and dominating kiss. When he pulled away with a tug of Magnus' lower lip he Magnus let out a needy whine. "And I'm more then willing to oblige all your needs, my little cock slut."  
"Kiss your mother with that mouth, Alexander?" Magnus asked breathless with his pupils blown wide and fixated on the man before him.

"Maybe you should spend more time thinking about where I can put my mouth on you instead of my mother, hmm?"

Magnus scoffed and pushed Alec away with a shake of his head. "You're incorrigible, Alexander Lightwood." He snickered and reached for his trousers.

"Guilty as charged," He spanked Magnus' exposed rump after he had retrieved his own dropped garments. It had the smaller man yelping and shooting up straight with a flush that could only be described as adorable. "What's the penalty for that, your honour?" He mused as he fixed his belt.

Did Magnus see role play in their future? He certainly did and enjoyed mulling over the plentiful ideas he had already started to be conjured up with that concept in mind. "Mm, don't know, jury's still out on that one." He teased. ""Maybe we should get our meal to go and head back on over to your place so we can reconvene and discuss the case further."

"Alright, but next date we go back to your place, I have a huge invested in meeting your cats after that story you told me over dinner, Magnus. I don't think I caught their names, actually."

"Ooh, trying to get on my good side by getting all chumming with my cats are we? Keep up with that good behaviour and you might get a lighter sentence."

Alec was up close and personal with Magnus again, his nose inches from small warlock's, "we can't have that now can we? I don't ever want you to go light on me."

It took all of Magnus' will power not to throw his new lover down onto the floor and ride his cock raw, condoms be damned. Instead he was able to leave the bathroom with some of his dignity still intact and paid for their meals. Alec tried to protest but Magnus was firm on the matter, much like he had been only minutes before in the bathroom, and paid for it all on one bill with a swipe of his phone on the POS and the deal was done. It left Alec feeling rather perturb and he made it clear that on their next date he was the one who was going to pay. Magnus only scoffed in attempt to hide the pure joy that leapt up into his throat with the prospects of a second date. Truly, he couldn't see what Alec had seen him when they first met at the institute and then again weeks later at his house for a swingers party. He was thankful for whatever it was that kept Alec Lightwood in his life.

He was smitten with Alec and it was all he could do not to constantly throw him up against things and have his way with him. Magnus had been fantasizing what Alec would sound like with his cock buried deep within his ass when he caught Alec staring at him. Alec had been waiting for him to respond to whatever it was that he had been previously discussing. Magnus was able to make a general noise of amusement and half nodded half shrugged his noncommittal answer.

"You weren't paying attention at all, were you?" Alec asked while he ran his hand absent mindedly through his thick black locks.

"Sorry, what were you saying, again?" Magnus asked remorsefully, determined to not let his mind wonder for the indeterminable number of times that evening.

"I was asking if you've ever been to DownUnder."

Magnus' eyes flicked suddenly over to Alec's. It must have been a coincidence, certainly, but Magnus didn't get a chance to ask any more about it. In an instant a large man had seemingly appeared out of the sky and stopped them dead in their tracks. The towering man tittered over them both had cut them off from civilization and Magnus' brain took that opportunity to remind himself that, statistically speaking, each person will walk by at least 6 murders in their life. It wasn't impressive that the foul smelling brute towered over Magnus but Alec was over 6'3'' and he was still a few heads taller then that. It didn't matter how magical Magnus was, it would take a miracle of angelic proportions to get a parking spot anywhere near the reputable dinning areas in Manhattan. So they had parked a good thirty minutes away from Daniel's and the alleyway they had been cruising down cut that time in half. If the assailant that had been charging them like a bulldozer was a normal human being Magnus would have dealt with them accordingly.

However, the man before them wasn't a normal human being but instead he was a fae, somewhere from the mixed bloodline of troll no doubt from the size of him and his grey tone skin of his leathery flesh. He roared at Magnus and smashed into him with a brut force that knocked the air out the warlock and sent him flying to into a pile of garbage bags. His ears were ringing and his vision blurred in and out of focus. When he got his barring's back and was being helped back up by Alec only then did his world stop spinning. He could feel a migraine coming on and wished he didn't drink almost half a bottle of wine since it threatened to come back up in that instance.

"Wha- what happened?" Magnus asked while he clutched onto his knees for support.

"Some big man came at you with a real intent to hurt you, Magnus," Alec said in a voice somewhere between soft and stern. Magnus could see the bulge of vein in his neck and forehead as he tried to remain calm and in control of his rage. Magnus could only see a clipped angle of his face but the tight jaw and knuckles that had gone white from clenching told him everything he needed to know. "He just charged at you at sent you flying almost three feet into the air." 'Well that explains why everything hurts' thought Magnus. “I- uh..." Alec turned his back fully away at that point.

"What, Alexander what did you do?" Magnus asked. When Alec didn't say anything and kept his face turned away the warlock forced himself to stand up straight and got his lover to look him in the eye, he took in a sharp breath. Alec's face had been badly hurt and it made Magnus' heart squeeze painfully tight in his chest. He could only imagine where else he might have been bruising. Magnus wasn't skilled in the art of healing magic, if he was he would have been quick to start mending his wounds. If Alec had been cursed then sure but regular scraps and bruises wasn't really his territory. So instead he settled with gently caressing his cheek thoughtfully.

"Ah, I just exchanged a few punches." Alec said while he removed Magnus’ hands from his face without looking him in the eye. He spat out some blood onto the ground and rolled his shoulders back and squared his jaw. "He got away though, sorry, I was so lame and couldn't do any more then that."

Magnus' jaw dropped to that. He couldn't believe Alec was punishing himself for not winning again some troll fae mix bread. Magnus was more surprised that he was able to survive the encounter without a seraph blade or anything else to defend himself save his own fists. "Alexander, now you listen here," Magnus said with a strenuous to his voice that took Alec by surprise. It held an authority that demanded respect and obedience. He would shelve the delicious response Alec had to that sort of tone for later and focused solely on the issue at hand. He smoothed his hand to his lover's face again and pulled his brows together when Alec winced to the touch. He would make that troll pay for hurting what was his, but that would have to wait. "What you did was admirable, boarding chivalry. Instead of running away- and I know you wouldn't do that," he added in before Alec could interject, "You decided to stay and fight, for me. I appreciate that, you're a good man- a good person. So before you go beating yourself up over him getting away as you put it, let me remind you of the amazing feat you had preformed just by being yourself and staying." He stared him down with an intense gaze until he saw Alec relent and dipped his eyes down. When Alec looked back up Mangus he saw the confidence- perhaps a slight ego bruising amongst other things as well, but still never the less, there was still that confidence of the man who held onto his yellow key all night long and never let go.

"You really gotta tell me where you got those contacts." He finally said. Then made Magnus blink back rapidly, when did he drop his glamour? "They look exactly like cat eyes, is there a chip in them?" When Magnus turned away it was Alec's turn to assert himself onto Magnus' person. He cupped his face with a tenderness Magnus never thought he'd get from another soul in the last 106 years he had been alive. "Hey... Magnus," he whispered softly. "They're lovely- no, they're beautiful even. I love those eyes."

Magnus' heart squeezed so hard he thought it was going to implode. He could feel the flush rushing to his cheeks. "Alexander, you really are the kindest soul I've ever met."

Alec simply smiled at him. "Are you gunna tell me about your contacts now?"

"Maybe after our second date." He winked and like that they were back to black.

"Incredible, absolutely incredible. Oh shit-" He groaned.

Magnus wiped around to see Alec pulling at his hair defiantly. "What, what is it?" Magnus asked hurriedly.

"Our take away." He exclaimed with a wave his hand to their food. Their meals had flown out of their Styrofoam containers and became part of the revolting decor of the greasy alleyway.

Magnus had rolled his eyes and hooked his elbow with Alec's and made him start trudging away from their mascaraed meals. In truth, their food didn't make much of a difference on the scenery. Food old and relatively new had been discarded all over the murky cement that was stained black from grease and tar, and God only knows what else. They turned onto the heavily populated street with heavy hearts. The silver lining Magnus was all too happy to point out was the wide births they had given on the sidewalks since Magnus smelled like a dumpster truck himself. While Alec complained about his delicious espadon Magnus had passionately wailed about his good shoes and his ever so dearly love sweater. Alec had said it was an improvement on his sweater and that was followed up with an abrupt smack to his arm from one particularly offended Magnus Bane. They complained and bickered all the way to Magnus' car and then all the way back to Alec's flashy house but their smiles never once left their faces for the rest of that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from @AtowncalledMalec one short Keys In The Bowl.
> 
> This fanfiction does not have a beta tester. If you spot any errors in my work feel free to let me know in the comments below~


End file.
